Cat plus Onigiri equals Puppy
by Tuharu-chan
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have just graduated high school at the tender age of 18. They have admited their feelings for each other, but keep their relationship a secret for the world that knows them. Kyo must leave his love behind for an unknown reason. PLEASE R
1. Good Bye

**Disclaimer: Let me make this clear I do not own Fruits Basket!**

It was dark and the moon was full. In the woods there was Kyo and Tohru. They are having a conversation. It's going to change Tohru's life.

CH 1.

"Kyo, you promise you will never leave me! Cried Tohru. Tears fell down her cheeks while she held on Kyo's shirt. "I know. I just I don't want to be locked in that damn cage! I don't want to leave you alone . . ." he was cut off. "But, you are!" yelled Tohru. "Listen, I need to go to Kazuma and I won't be coming back until things calm down." Said Kyo. Tohru could not face the thought of leaving her; she didn't want to be left alone. Suddenly she felt something around her neck. It was a necklace. "Here, promise me you will wear it until I come back ok?" said Kyo. Tohru looked at the necklace it was a heart shape locket. With a shining blood red crystallize rose. It was too much so Tohru started to cry and holding on to Kyo's shirt. When she had the courage she looked up and saw his face and looked into his eyes. "Yes, Kyo I promise I will wait for you." Said Tohru. "That's my good girl." Said Kyo. Then he bent down and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Then Kazuma came in. "Kyo, its time to go." Kyo and Kazuma walked away. Tohru stood there until she could not see him. Tohru's thought (I will wait for you even if I have to wait forever.) Then Tohru walked back to the Sohma's house.

Author Note:

First chapter done. I hope you guys enjoy my story. It's my first one to do in fan fiction. Any reviews are welcome. I will try my best to make it the best story ever.


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! Ok on with the story.

Ch. 2 

Morningcame it was a normal day. Tohru went to make breakfast and waited to be greeted by . . . wait she just remembered that Kyo left last night. "How can I live without Kyo, I need him I want to be with him. We . . ." "Good Morning Honda-san." Said Yuki. Tohru came back from her thoughts. "Oh, good morning Yuki. Breakfast will be ready in a minute." Said Tohru with a cheerful smile. She set up the table and put breakfast for the Sohma's. "Good Morning my flower!" said Shigure. "Good Morning Shigure. Breakfast is ready." Said Tohru. Everybody started eating it was like everyday but less quiet. "Oh, Shigure, Honda-san I am going to leave early today. I have a last student council meeting today." Said Yuki. "It's fine." Said Tohru. Yuki finished and left.

After that Tohru suddenly felt a pain in her stomach and the food started rising up to her throat. She ran into the bathroom and started throwing up. Shigure knocked on the door to check on Tohru. "Tohru are you alright?" said Shigure. "Yeah, it must be something that I ate." Said Tohru. Later on the afternoon. She was cleaning and all of sudden she fainted and fell on the floor. "Tohru!" yelled Shigure. Immediately Shigure went to the phone to call Hatori to checkup on Tohru. Tohru opened her eyes and realized she was in her room. She stood up and saw Hatori. "You need a check up once a month." Said Hatori. "What?" said Tohru. "Tohru the reason you have morning sicknesses is because . . . your pregnant." Said Hatori. "WHAT!" said Tohru almost yelling. " Tohru you are two months pregnant. I suppose Kyo is the father." said Hatori. "Well, yes, but you're not going to tell Akito are you?" said Tohru. " That is up to you. Besides it was foolish of him leaving. When your ready go tell Akito and I wouldn't hide if I were you." said Hatori. "But . . . " she was cut off by Shigure. "He is right Tohru you must tell Akito as soon as possible." said Shigure with a serious voice. "Ok, but I am sorry for all of this." "It's ok Tohru accidents happened." Said Hatori. Yuki heard all of this and couldn't believe that stupid cat did that to her. Yuki went inside of Tohru's room. "Oh, Yuki your back." Said Tohru. "Yes, Honda-san I heard everything. I can take you tomorrow to visit Akito." said Yuki. "I will also be there too Tohru."said Shigure. "Oh, no. I mean I don't want to trouble you . . ." she was cut off by Hatori. "Tohru will be there just in case anything happens." Said Hatori while putting his medical supplies away. "Thank you all. I am just sort of nervous to tell him the news." Said a worried Tohru. "Just rest Honda-san I will see you in the morning." Said Yuki. Tohru went back to sleep while tears fell down her eyes. She whispered " Kyo."

Authors Note 

Thank you for reading my story. I want to thank my beta Barbara-chan AKA: Kagura-chan. All reviews are welcome especially flames. They do not bother me that much all I know is that I really tried my best on my story. Ok, see you next chapter.


	3. Visit to Akito!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! Now lets continue with the story shall we.**_

Chapter 3 

Morning came and Tohru was dressed looking nice. In the cold room where Akito was sitting. Tohru was sitting in from of him. Behind Tohru there was Shigure, Yuki and Hatori. Tohru's heart was pounding like it was going to jump out of her chest. Grabbing her dress tightly.

"So, Tohru why did you came here today?" said Akito with a cold voice. Tohru shut her eyes then took a couple deep breaths before she answered. "You see Akito, Kyo and I were dating and he ran away, so…" "Get on to it! I don't have the whole damn day to be listening to you!" shouted Akito. Tears started forming in poor Tohru's eyes. "Akito I am… Pregnant. I am carrying Kyo's child." Said Tohru. Tears streamed down her face. Akito stood up and walked up to her. Tohru raised her head and saw Akito's dark eyes. Akito was looking straight at Tohru. Quick in a flash Akito was pulling her lock of hair until, Tohru was screaming in pain. "Please stop! I didn't mean it too happened!" yelled Tohru. "Akito leave Tohru alone! It wasn't her fault!" yelled Shigure. Akito wasn't listening instead he pulled harder. Tohru was yelling at him to stop. Hatori, Yuki, and Shigure grabbed Akito's arm so he could release her. "Akito, stop it's not good for her condition!" yelled Hatori. "Please, Akito don't blame Kyo and please I beg you don't lock him up! I WILL do anything ANYTHING!" yelled Tohru.

Now Akito liked this idea. So he slowly let go of Tohru's hair. "Fine if you insist. Then that monster won't be locked away." Said Akito. "Thank you…" "Hold on not so fast you are not getting off that easy. You are carrying a little monster in you. So, when it turns three she or he need to play an instrument," said Akito. "An instrument?" whispered Tohru.

In Tohru's mind

Why does Akito want my child to play an instrument?

"The violin." Said Akito. Tohru came back form her thought. "I thought was suppose to" "Yes, then it can go to that school, but it is very expensive, but that's your problem anyway." "I don't think I will be able to afford to it. It can go to a public school." Said Tohru. "No! Besides I will decide what is right for this child. If I were **you **I would spend as much time with your little monster." Akito laughed evilly. "What do you mean?" said Tohru with a confuse face. "Well, that school has a concert contest. When the little monster reaches at the age of 8 and does not win. I will take it away from you!" said Akito with a smile on his face. "Akito, you can't do that!" yelled Yuki. "Taking a child away from its mother its out of the question." Said Hatori in a calm voice. Tohru's eyes were starting to have tears. "Don't worry I will make sure Hatori will erase the little monsters memory." Said Akito. He was excited he wished that day would come soon. Everybody was stunned. They cannot believe he said that. Tohru could not believe what he has just told her. She built some courage.

"I won't let you do that! My child did nothing to you! Besides it was my stupid decision!" yelled Tohru. She felt that she needed to say to Akito. **_SLAP_**! Akito hand went across Tohru's face. "How dare you speak that way to me you **_Bitch!_** I let you stay with the Sohmas. I trusted you to keep our secret! This is how you repay me!" shouted Akito. "You may leave now. Your making me sick that you're here." Yelled Akito. Later Shigure, Hatori, Yuki and Tohru got in the car and the drive home was quiet.

**_Author's Note_**:

Thank you for reviewing my story. I will try to update my story every twice a week. So, yeah thank you for all the readers. Stick around to see the next chapter. Thank you very much! Tuharu-chan!


	4. Lost without you

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! Ok, let's just make that clear. On with the story.

Ch 4 

Hatori dropped off Shigure, Tohru and Yuki at the house. "Honda-san are you alright?" said Yuki. "Yes, I am a bit tired though. I am sorry for not making dinner." Said Tohru. "Don't worry my little flower. We will get take out food." Said Shigure with a smile on his face. "You are a fool how can you smile in a time like this."said Yuki. When Yuki turned around Tohru was in her room. "That stupid cat is going to pay." whispered Yuki. "I am going to be an uncle!" cheered Shigure already to drink sake. "Oh, no you don't not in this house. Go celebrate somewhere else." Said Yuki while putting the sake away. "Yuki, your no fun! What kind of uncle are you?" said Shigure crying in tears for a drink. While Tohru was in her room. Thinking that she's going to be a mother.

Flashback:  
" I am going to take your child. I'll make sure Hatori will erase the little monster's memory." Said Akito.

Tohru's eyes began to weep. "Kyo, where are you? Just when I need you the most." Said Tohru when she started to cry. She had graduated already but what about college? She's only 18! Will she be able to tell Ou and Hana! What about her grandfather? All these questions were going through her head.

"Hey, Tohru what are you doing?" asked Kyo. " I am going to built the biggest sandcastle!" said a cheerful Tohru. "Well, it looks kind of small." Said Kyo. " I . . . I am sorry. I will try to make it bigger!" said a worried Tohru. "Don't say sorry, it looks pretty good. Have a seashell you can put on top." Said Kyo with a smile on his face. "Hey, why don't we built a bigger sandcastle?" said Tohru. It was almost sundown. "It's finish. We built the biggest sandcastle!" said Tohru. "It's still looks small." Said Kyo. But Tohru just smiled and laughed. Then a wave came and knocked down both of them. "I hate the ocean! Said Kyo in his mind. Kyo opened his eyes and realized he was on top of Tohru just a few inches of touching her. Tohru opened her eyes and realized that Kyo was on top of her just by a few inches. Both started to blush. "What should I do?" both said in their minds. Kyo bent down his head and placed his lips onto Tohru's. Tohru kissed him back. They were kissing but Kyo did not mind the waves of the ocean. As they parted Tohru said, "Kyo, I-I love you." And she started to blush even more. Then it was Kyo's turn to response. " Honda-san?" Kyo said.

Tohru opened her eyes and it was Yuki. It was only a memory when Kyo and Tohru were at the beach. "Honda-san I brought your dinner." said Yuki. "I am sorry if I troubled you." Said Tohru. "I should be sorry. I am sorry Honda-san about today. I should of known how Akito would react." Said Yuki. (I feel so ashamed for taking Tohru to see Akito.) "Its alright Yuki its not your fault no matter what Akito will still act the same." Said Tohru with a warm smile in her face. Yuki looked at Tohru as he started to blush "Honda-san I- - -I lo. It's nothing I better get going good night Honda-san." Said Yuki. "Good night Yuki." Said Tohru.

Author's Note 

Another chapter done. I wonder what was Yuki going to say to Tohru. Well, I do not know. Anyway, I will see you in chapter 5. OK, thank you for reading my story and reviewing. Bye-bye.


	5. Good news and Bad news

**Disclaimer**: Let's make this clear people I do not own Fruits Basket! I repeat I DO not own Fruits Basket! Ok, now on with the story.

Chapter 5 

It was an early morning as Tohru was going downstairs.

"Good Morning Tohru." Said Shigure. For some reason Shigure was up a little early.

"Good Morning Shigure. You're up a little early today." Said Tohru.

"Well you see we need to talk about your unborn child." Said Shigure. He saw something in Tohru's hand. "Excuse me Tohru what is that you're carrying?" questioned Shigure. Tohru went to the table and sat across from him.

"It's my father's violin." Said Tohru. "I see. Did you play the violin Tohru?" asked Shigure..

"No, my father never had a chance to show me. I remember the days when he used to play for me." Said Tohru with sad eyes. "Tell me, Shigure why does Akito want my child to play the violin?" said Tohru.

"Well, you see Akito used to play the violin. I taught him the basics. The reason is that he loved to play it everyday. But, he quit since he lost. He went to that school Tohru. That's why he is making your child to go to that school." Said Shigure looking more serious than ever before. "Also, Tohru, Hatori, Ayame and I decided to pay for the expensives of the school." Said Shigure.

"Oh, no. I mean I don't want to trouble you all, because of me, I will pay for it." Said a worried Tohru.

"Its ok Tohru you part of the family. How are you going to pay for college and besides the school cost a fortune." Said Shigure. He was trying to convince Tohru that they will pay for the school.

"Ok, but I will pay half of the amount. I did got accepted to an all women's college." Said Tohru.

In Tohru's Mind

That means I need to find a full time job. Well, I am going to work hard, to support my child and me.

"Thank you very much I think I should start breakfast know." Said Tohru.

"Tohru the reason you have to do this because…. Akito wants… revenge." Said Shigure.

"What do you mean?" asked Tohru.

"The reason is that he lost in the finals with a mistake. He started having a fit. Akito was kicked out of the school." Said Shigure.

"I see but its not any concern of my child." Sigh Tohru.

All of sudden a little boy jumped on her back their was a Poof! Sound.

"Momiji!" startled Tohru.

"Momiji you have to be carefull around Tohru." Said Shigure.

"I know, but, I could not wait to tell Tohru the good news!" said a happy bunny. Then Poof! Momiji changed back into his clothes.

"What is it Momiji-kun?" said Tohru.

"Well, I heard what happened to you. Since you're having a child."

"Get to the point Momiji." Sighed Shigure. "Well, I got you a job as a secretary in my Papa's building since his other secretary retired." Said Momiji. While he was jumping around.

Tohru's was in shock.

"Tohru aren't you happy?" said Momiji.

"Oh, I mean y-yes! Thank you so much Momiji!" said Tohru with a smile. Thank you that's all she could say.

**Author' Note:**

Another chapter done. Thank you for reading my story really means a lot. You know something fishy with Shigure maybe he isn't telling her the truth after all. Ok, maybe half of it. Well, I guess you need to keep reading until you find out. Anyway, I will see you next chapter. Tohru is really special she is getting a lot of help from the Sohma's!


	6. Will I accept?

**Disclaimer:** Once again I DO not own Fruits Basket. If I did I would not be here. Ok, on with the story.

Chapter 6 

"I can't tell whether it will be a girl or a boy." Said Hatori. Tohru was at the Sohma's house getting her check up. "It's ok, Hatori." While gathering her stuff. She was three months pregnant and her stomach was little of showing. "By next month I will be able to tell the gender." Said Hatori. It was mid November where leaves are falling with the wind giving off cool breezes. While Tohru was getting ready to leave she stopped and turned to face Hatori. "Excuse me, Hatori I need to ask you something." Said Tohru. "Yes?" Hatori. "Will my child be cursed too?" "I cannot tell you that yet Tohru. Usually when a baby is cursed it is born in the 7th month. But, don't worry you will do fine." "Thank you, Hatori." Said Tohru. Tohru was walking down the street. She looked at the watch and she froze. "I am going to be late for work!" yelled Tohru. She got to the nearest taxi. She ran inside the building took the elevator to the 10th floor. Went straight to her desk sat down. She let out a big sigh. "I made it on time." Said Tohru. "Honda-san!" "Y-y-yes, sir." Said Tohru. "Can you file these papers for me and also if you see Momiji send him to my office." "Yes, sir." said Tohru. It's a good thing I got a job as a secretary. I am still able to go to school too. Tohru started rubbing her belly with a smile on her face. "Excuse me, Honda-san are you alright?" "Yes, I am sorry if I am worrying you Yoshiko." "Well, you were spacing out so I decided too bring you back to Earth." Said Yoshiko teasing poor Tohru. "Hahahahahah!" both started to laugh.

3 hrs. later Yoshiko looked at the clock and her stomach growled. "Its lunchtime Yay! One of Tohru's home cook meals." Said Yoshiko shouting cheerfully. "I brought your favorite okonomiyaki." Said Tohru. "I love you Tohru! Maybe you should become my wife!" wrapping her arm around Tohru's neck with a grin smile. "W-W-W-We can't I mean." Startled Tohru. "I'm just playing with you Tohru patting her back.

3 hours later . . . . . . . . . . . ..

"Hey, Tohru you better leave know or you will be late for school." Said Yoshiko. "That's right, oh Yoshiko tell Momiji his father wants to see him." With that Tohru left the building. "What a sweet girl." Whispered Yoshiko.

My Blah, Blah (not part of the story.)

Tohru does work full time. But she has school 3x a week. She works full time when there is no school or when she's on break. See you later.

(On with the story)

Tohru was at school know doing her studies. It's the same school where Kagura goes. But, right know she's on a class trip studying in Italy. When Tohru told her the news she was shocked but she was happy for both of us. She did get a little sad for Kyo who has left me with my child. There is no time spacing out. I must concentrate on my schoolwork. "I wonder if…" The bell rung it was time to go home. While Tohru came back from her thought. She was heading home.

Tohru was walking to Shigure's house. "I still have time to make dinner." Thought Tohru. Then she heard laughing inside of Shigure's house. "Oh, Shigure I can't believe you said that." "Oh, Aya you know what I like!" said Shigure. Then Tohru stepped inside the house. "Excuse me, Shigure I am home." Said Tohru. "Welcome back Tohru Aya has a surprise for you." Winked Shigure at Tohru. "Huh?"said Tohru. "Know, Tohru, since you will need a new set of clothing. Mine and I decided that we would give you a wardrobe full of my new and latest fashion. It gets even better I will supply clothing for your child. How's does that sound Tohru?" said Ayame. "I-I-I don't know what to say I-don't want to trouble you. B-But that is very generous of you." Said Tohru she could not believe what Ayame was offering. "Then that settles it I will ship it you as soon as possible." Said Ayame. "Thank you, Ayame." Said Tohru bowing at Ayame. "Not, at all Tohru-chan and besides is a great way of advertisement." smiled Ayame. "Huh? Said Tohru. "Anyway, Tohru, Yuki want's you to meet at his secret base." said Shigure. "Ok." Said Tohru. Went to go too see Yuki. "Hello, Yuki you wanted too see me?" said Tohru. "Yes, Honda-san." Then Yuki bent down in one knee took Tohru's hand and said those words that every woman likes to hear. "Honda-san will you marry me?" said Yuki.

Author's Note 

What will Tohru say? -- (Thinking) I guess will never know until we read the next chapter. Yup! That sounds like a great idea. Thank you for reviewing my story. Thank you very much.


	7. I Can't

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and I GOT better things to do like typing my story.

Ch 7 

Tohru was in shock she did not know how to answer.

Yuki was waiting for Tohru's answer.

Tohru was afraid she would say the wrong thing.

Then her hand touched the necklace that Kyo gave her.

Tears are forming in Tohru's eyes.

"I-I-I do not accept you proposal. I mean I am sorry Yuki-kun. Your wonderful person Yuki-kun you'll find a special someone." Said Tohru.

Yuki was shocked.

"I am trying to help you Tohru! I want to be your father's child!" yelled Yuki.

"I don't want to be a burden. I can take care of this child until Kyo comes back."

"What if he never comes back you know how stupid he is. He just abandons you with a child!" said Yuki who was really disappointed.

"Yuki-kun, even though I believe he will return but…. if he does not then I have something special that will remind me of him." Said Tohru.

While tears rolling down her eyes.

"I am sorry Honda-san I am being selfish. But, I will promise you I will take care of you until Kyo comes back." Said Yuki.

With a smile on his face.

"Thank you."

Both of them headed home.

Authors Note 

I am sorry if this chapter is short. It came to sudden. -- (sigh) I will update the next chapter really soon. I am so sorry that you guys thought that Tohru was going to accept Yuki. Do not worry there is going to be someone for Yuki and Tohru will be fine. Trust me on this one please. Even my friends told me to put them together. Until they read the next chapter they were happy as bunnies. (why did I put down bunnies? Maybe it's not my day. --) Ok, see you on the next chapter of Cat plus Onigiri equals Puppy. Thank you for reviewing my story.


	8. Crepes to tell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket! Ok, on with the story.

Chapter 8 

Yuki was doing an errand in the busy streets of Tokyo. (Since I do not know the exact location where they live. Sigh --) Yuki was done with his errand. Yuki's mind ("I think I should take a walk in the park.") Yuki was taking a stroll in the park. Walking along watching children playing tag. Birds getting crumbs from the ground. Yuki has just spacing out enjoying the view of life.

Yuki spacing out for the first time -- I don't know if I should be shock or laugh. What the heck. Hahaha! )

All of sudden a mysterious person bumped into Yuki and they fell to the ground. (Something is wrong with this sentence I just can't figure it out. --) "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I am so sorry!" said Yuki he felt kind of embarrassed. The person still had their head down. This person was a girl. () Then Yuki offered his hand. "Thank you." She replied. Then Yuki realized it was Machi. "Machi, is it really you? I haven't seen you since I graduated from High School." Said Yuki who was really surprise to see Machi in the park. Machi just nodded and stayed quiet." (Guy's something is going on or is it just me? (Laugh))  Author's note.

"So, how are you doing Machi?"

Machi's mind (I can't tell him all these years and had it be today, Why?)

Then their was a crepe cart in the park.

(Crepes, - I wonder if their good! Yum! Ok, got get back with the story!)

They went over the crepe cart. Machi was to shy to talk to Yuki but she did small responses like (yes, no, hmmm, huh stuff like that) Then Machi spoke up. "I will pay for the crepes so don't worry." Said Machi. Machi was going through her wallet. Then something caught Yuki's eye. It was the souvenir that Yuki gave Machi from his trip to Kyoto. It was kind of dry. (If you guys do not know it's a leaf in vol. 13)

"Machi you still have my souvenir." Said Yuki. Machi froze and started to blush. (Oh, no ) "Y-Yes, it helps me to control myself and rem- it reminds me of y-you." Muttered Machi she could not bare to look at Yuki. (Side note- when Machi sees something perfect she messes up it becomes unorganized I think?)

Yuki just smiled. A real smile. Then Yuki bent down. "Machi." Whispered Yuki. Machi looked up their noses where almost touching. "Y-Y-Yes." Stuttered Machi. "Your more beautiful then ever." Whispered Yuki with his nice gentle voice that you can bottle up and keep it forever. "Yuki-kun I need to tell you something but I never had the courage to say it not even on your graduation day." Said Machi tears where forming in her eyes. "What is it Machi?" smiled Yuki. "Yuki-kun I-I (I have to say it I can't keep it in me no longer.)( This is Machi thought not me!)

"Yuki-kun, I LOVE YOU!" shouted Machi. The adorable smile that Yuki had on his face. "You know what Machi?" said Yuki. (Oh, no will he reject me! Or just laugh at me!)

"I found my special person already." Said Yuki.

"Oh." Said Machi with a sad face. "She is standing in front of me, and I am saying I LOVE YOU Machi." Said Yuki. The both went for a deep kiss for a while.

"Pardon me folks." Yuki and Machi broke the kiss. "Sorry to interrupt your love moment but your crepes are ready and that will be Y300. (By the way the Y stands for Yen just to let you know.)

"Oh, I am sorry, allow me to pay Machi." Said Yuki. Yuki paid the crêpe man (get it like ice cream man )

Yuki took Machi hand. Both enjoying a walk in the park eating crepes.

_**My Blah Blah**_

In this chapter I almost sounded I fell for Yuki! No, it's Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, Kyo! Much Better. Thank you! Fro reviewing my story with such memento reviews. I am very touched, I am sorry that Yuki did not transform into a mouse. HEHEHE I forgot about the curse. Next chapter will be about Tohru's child what will it be? Then Tohru gets a special visitor! Who could it be? I just have so many ideas but I do not know if it will fit in my story. Well, I have one right know I NEED TO TELL YOU. IDEA #1- should I MAKE Tohru live an apartment when she has a child? Oh, yeah later on Machi has bad news for Yuki. That is not all someone will ask for Tohru's hand in marriage! It's not Yuki these ideas are still being decided it might go to the story or it may not. Anyway see you in the next chapter of Cat plus Onigiri equals Puppy. See you later.


	9. Two suprises in one day!

CAT PLUST ONIGIRI EQUALS PUPPY 

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Fruits Basket and if I did I would not be here. On with the story.

Author's Note: I am sorry I have not updated the story! ; You see I was traveling to Oregon. I did not have computer access hehehe. During the summer I might not update the story because I travel a lot! There I said I love to travel and I will be really busy but do not worry I will least try to update the story. Thank you for all the readers and your comments mean a lot to me! OK, ENOUGH BLABERING ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 9 

It was the 4th month of a snowy December. Tohru was at the Sohma house.

Finally, she couldn't wait until what gender her baby will be.

It did not matter much for Tohru either way she still love her child no matter what.

Then Hatori stepped in his office.

"This is it." She thought.

"Congratulations Tohru is going to be a …… girl." Said Hatori.

Tohru was shocked she did not know what to say.

"I—I can't believe I am going to have a girl." Smiled Tohru.

"Thank you very much Hatori."

"Do not forget your next appointment is next month." Said Hatori.

"Thank you very much Hatori I will see you soon." Said Tohru.

Today was a Sunday she had no school or work. She started walking towards Shigure's house.

As she got inside and went up to the phone to call her grandfather.

Her grandfather knew she was expecting a child when Tohru told him last month. Her grandfather took it pretty well the other family sort of kind of and took it well. ( Just to tell you Tohru will be getting a special visitor today! Kya )

"Hello, Grandfather." Said Tohru.

"Yes, Kyoko-san this is me." Said her Grandfather. (In the manga Tohru's Grandfather calls her Kyoko. Just to let you know if you did not know.)

"Yes, Grandfather is going to be a girl." explained Tohru.

"That's nice Kyoko-san. I will see you later."

Tohru hang up the phone.

Until someone crept behind.

"So, what's it going to be?"

"AHHH, Shigure-san y-you startled me!" yelled Tohru.

"I am sorry Tohru-kun I was at my office and I came to see you." Explained Shigure.

"Well, it's going to be a girl." Said Tohru.

"That's nice Tohru, congratulations." Said Shigure.

"Where is Yuki-kun?" questioned Tohru.

"Yuki is out right know…."

Then there was an interruption at the door. Someone was shouting.

"Where the HELL is **_HE!_** Where's that DUMBASS so I can kick his ASS" shouted Uo.

Right behind Uo there was Hanajima.

"Uo-chan there is no need to be breaking my door." Started crying Shigure.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan, you're here?" said Tohru.

"Yes, Tohru, we just heard some extragavent news from Yuki."said Hanajima all dressed in black.

"We where in town and we bumped into Yuki

FLASHBACK

"We should get a bite to eat." Said Hana.

"Is food you always think about Hana? Anyway, we should visit Tohru one day I really miss her." Sadly said Uo.

Up ahead there was Yuki and Machi.

"Hey, it's the Prince well what do you know he finally found a princess." Laughed Uo.

"Hey, Yuki!" shouted Uo.

"Oh, Hello Uo and Hana what brings you here?"

"I am taking a break from modeling." Said Uo.

"You model?" said Yuki with a confused look on his face.

"What about you Hana?" said Yuki.

"Well, my brother and I own a restaurant here in Tokyo. We've been #1 these couple of months." Sighed Hana.

(So, she said.) Thought Yuki.

"Anyway how is Tohru?" questioned UO.

"Well, she is fine she goes to school, has a job and will be expecting a child soon." Smiled Yuki.

Hana and Uo's face dropped.

"Why that _bastard_!" yelled Uo

End of Flashback

Now there at Shigure's house. Yuki came behind following them.

"Uo-chan just calm down." Said Yuki.

"Tohru, I can't believe you! I am mad as **_HELL!"_** yelled Uo.

Ten minutes later

; Uo was calmed down.

Tohru was handling out drinks. Everybody was sitting down.

Until Tohru started to speak.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan I am sorry I did not told you sooner." Said Tohru almost in tears.

Ou-chan just can't stand that adorable face of hers. Instead she broke in tears.

"AHH, Tohru, Its all right but you should have told us. We could help you out." Cried Uo.

Then Tohru started to cry. Hanajima, Uo and Tohru went into a big embrace.

While poor old Yuki and Shigure felt left out.

"I am s-s-sorry."

"It's all right Tohru we will still support you no matter what." Calmly said Hanajima.

My Blah Blah

What a touching moment make me want to cry -- a good 10 minutes of an embracing moment OK embracing moment over. Back to story

"So, Tohru a little girl huh? It's like a little Kyoko in the world." Said Uo with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes, in fact I am so excited we'll celebrate by going shopping." Said Hana all ready to spend.

"Yes, we should go just the three us1" cheerfully said Uo.

"B-B-But." Stuttered Tohru.

"It's settled then we will go after New Year's." said Hana.

"By, the way Tohru?"

"Yes, Uo-chan?" said Tohru

"Well, I was just wondering with Orangey gone are you moving out once the baby is born? You know since you go to school, have a job and having a child are you going to stay here forever? Are you?" questioned Uo.

Then there was a silence Tohru was going to respond until Uo-chan's phone started ringing. Uo answered the phone then she hangs up.

"It was my old man. I have to pick him up at the doctors." Said Uo.

"Yes, I have to head back to the restaurant." Said Hana.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan thank you for coming and understanding." Bowed Tohru.

"No, problem Tohru we are friends after all." Said Hana.

They both left. Then Shigure went to Tohru.

"Torhu are you permanently staying hear of are you moving out?" asked Shigure.

Tohru did not know what to say, she was speechless. No words could not come out.

"I decided that….."

_**Author's Note:**_

End of this chapter I hope you enjoy it. Do not forget to leave a review all reviews are welcome. Also will Tohru will she stay or leave forever? -- I do not know it's a really hard decision. Oh, well one way to find out is to read the next chapter of Cat plus Onigiri equals Puppy. Thank you.


	10. Discoverd

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! I am getting tired writing this again and again.

CHAPTER 10 

" I decided that I should….move out." said Tohru.

"But, Tohru you know your welcome to stay here if you like." Said Shigure.

"No, Thank you I need to learn how to be independent, so I will try and find a place to live." said Tohru.

Shigure said, "Fine, you can do that while you can stay here and when your ready you can move out." Smiled Shigure not that he wants her out beside Tohru needs help in the upcoming months. (I am not trying to make Shigure sound mean. --)

"Thank you Shigure!" she went to hug Shigure.

"Hold it!" said Shigure

"That's right the curse. Silly me well I better start lunch." Said Tohru while she headed to the kitchen.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let her live by herself?" said Yuki.

"Now, now Yuki it was Tohru decision but we will still help her when she needs us. Besides when Kyo comes…" Shigure was cut off.

"I don't think that idiot is ever coming back. I'm going to my room." Yuki left.

"Geez, what a though crowd today." said Shigure.

"Shigure!"

"Aahh, its you Mitchan." Said Shigure as his world got smaller.

"You, promise you would finish and your deadline is tomorrow!" cried Mitchan.

"Yes, yes I WILL finish." Sigh Shigure.

"Shigure!" cried Mitchan.

It is a though crowd today. --

It was a typical Monday. Tohru was on the look out for a place to live during her break.

"Wow, everything seems pretty expensive. Will I be able to afford it?" wondered Tohru.

"Tohru!" someone called her name. It was Yoshiko who was trying to catch up to Tohru.

"Yoshiko, what are you doing?" said Tohru when Yoshiko was gasping for air.

"I-I just want to help that's what are friends are for. Right?" said Yoshiko giving her the victory sign.

"I don't want to cause you in any trouble." Cried Tohru.

"Well, I just want to help you out so let's search!" smiled Yoshiko.

Tohru and Yoshiko were watching around the streets of Tokyo.

Looking for a place that Tohru could afford.

"I am so tired! Hey, Tohru look a crepe stand I will treat you to some." Said Yoshiko.

"Ok!" smiled Tohru.

Then something caught her eye. She could not believe it. All these years it is still here. Their old apartment were Tohru and her mother used to live. Tohru was so happy that tears were rolling down her face. Then Yoshiko handed her a chocolate crepe. Yoshiko noticed her crying.

"What's wrong Tohru? You do not like chocolate crepes." Said Yoshiko with a sad smile on her face.

Tohru shook her head.

"N-N-No it's not the reason at all. Its just this use to be the apartment where my mother and I used to live."

"Oh, Then lets go check it out. Who knows maybe it's a affordable place to live." explained Yoshiko.

While grabbing Tohru's hand heading to the apartment building.

The manager of the building was showing the place to Tohru.

Tohru was looking around the place while getting all these great memories in her mind.

"Ah, Tohru you're so cute! Tohru, make mommy some Okiyama. Tohru, promise me you will graduate from high school. You will do fine just believe in yourself." All these great memories where the time her mom was still alive.

"Excuse me, Miss are you interesting buying the place." Said the young man.

Tohru turned around and looked at the young man. She said, "Yes, I am interested, I will buy the place." Smiled Tohru.

Moments Later

Tohru was walking to Shigure's house after school.

"I have to make dinner then I have to do more homework. It is hard being a mother." Sighed Tohru.

As Tohru walked in Shigure's house.

"Shigure I am….

Tohru froze. She could not believe her eyes.

Author's Note 

_**Oh, No I guess I will leave at that. IF you want to find out what will happen next. Then stay tuned for ch 11**_

Of Cat and Onigiri Equals Puppy! 

P.S. (should I change the title?)


	11. Suprise!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**_

_**Author's Note:**_

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I will do my best to do a great job. Anyway, a lot of people are asking me if Kyo is coming back. Heheheh not to be rude but I can't ruin the story. Besides if I tell you then what is the point of my story. I am terribly sorry I did not wanted to sound mean. But, I am glad that you're taking your time and reading my story. Don't worry this story will be great.

**_Cat Plus Onigir Equals Puppy_**

_**Chapter 11**_

"Ah, Tohru you're back from school." Said Shigure.

Behind Shigure it was Ayame who brought a delivery to Tohru. In the living room there were boxes and boxes of clothes for Tohru and the baby.

"Ayame, where do you want me to put these others boxes." Said Mine.

"Tohru, are you surprised. Mine and I took the opportunity to deliver these to you." Said Ayame.

"You, went all the trouble to deliver these to me." Said Tohru.

Who could not believe Ayame and Mine went all the trouble to deliver it to Tohru.

"Thank you, so much Ayame and Mine for delivering this to me." Smiled Tohru.

"Its all right Tohru I did it to advertise my passion of outfits!" said Ayame.

"O-Ok? I will go make dinner."

"No, need Tohru we ordered take out." Said Shigure already eating his food.

"Ok, then I will put my stuff in my room." Said Tohru.

Tohru walked up to her room. When she was to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"That's funny." thought Tohru. She budged the door. When she went inside with a surprise there were even more boxes.

"How am I going to put away all these clothes." Wondered Tohru.

"Do not worry Tohru I got you even a wardrobe for all your clothes. Ain't I magnificent!" said Ayame who was behind Tohru.

"This is too much there is no way…"

"Tohru, it will break my heart if you do not accept my gift." Said Ayame with a dramatic voice

My Blah Blah

Really that is a lot of boxes. I wonder where should I put them when Kyo comes back. (Thinking --) ALL RIGHT BACK TO THE STORY.

"Tohru do you like this dress!" said Mine.

"Yes, its really beautiful."

It was like a puffy dress so Tohru could fit in it. With the colors of the light blue and white snow. On top of the dress had its own little coat. Also including with a headband, purse, shoes and socks. With a touch of ribbons to make it perfect.

"Guess, what Tohru? My mother is also is expecting a child. This is the good part it is going to be… a girl!" squeaked Mine.

"Congratulations, Mine." Said Tohru.

"Thank you, my mother already thought of a name she is going to name her Claese." Have you named your child yet?" Said Mine.

Tohru pondered and she reply.

"No, not yet I guess I better come up with a name pretty soon." Said Tohru with a bright smile on her face.

Then later on Ayame and Mine left.

"I guess we better go to bed now."

"What about these left over boxes and Yuki has not returned."

"Do not worry he will find his way home. Besides you two need rest." (He is meaning to the child also.)

"Ok, you're right Shigure." Said Tohru.

Then Tohru and Shigure went to bed. In the dark Yuki was heading home after a date with Machi. They are dating secretly. When Yuki stepped in the house quietly and took of his shoes. Trying not to make noise. Suddenly, smash! Yuki falls on the left over boxes. Tohru and Shigure come down.

"Oh, my Yuki are you alright?"

"Uhhhhhh?" That's what Yuki could response.

What a Night.

Author's Note: I want to thank you for reading my story it really means a lot to me. Anyway, please leave a review I do not care if they're bad or good. All I can say I REALLY trying my best. Well, see you in the next chapter of Cat plus Onigiri equals Puppy.


	12. SPENDING TIME WITH FRIENDS

CH 12 

_**Disclaimer: I am sorry I have not updated the story! You see I am out a lot since I like to travel. I am terribly sorry once again. But, I hope you are ready for this chapter. I am sorry if it has any mistakes. I am leaving again so I might update the story for 2 weeks. I also do not own FRUITS BASKET. Ok, guys enjoy, see you later. By the way I went to comic con it was so awesome. I will talk about it later on. **_

_**Chapter 12 Of CAT PLUS ONIGIRI EQUALS PUPPY.**_

Christmas came and went by then Tohru received a lot of x-mas presents.

Then came the New Year. Now she was in her 4th month. The past two months she was moving everything to her new apartment.

Hard part about moving was she did not know where to put all of the gifts that the Sohmas gave her.

Most of the gifts she received were for the baby.

She also received gifts for herself.

Where could start for one thing Shigure change Kyo's old room into a toy room.

My Blah Blah

Since Shigure changed Kyo's room I wonder were is he going to sleep now. (Thinking) Oh, well I guess I have to think about that later on. (Sigh)

You could say he got carried away.

Momiji gave her 10lbs of chocolate from Germany. Kagura gave her a kitchen set for her apartment. Kisa gave her a porcelain doll. I can't continue on with gifts that the list will never end. But, there is one thing everybody gave her in common. A stuffed animal from the Chinese zodiac especially…. The CAT!

Just looking around the apartment was the same touching feeling of home when she used to live with her mother.

Then there was a knock on her door.

"Coming." Said Tohru.

When Tohru opened the door. She was surprised she could not believe it!

It was Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

"Hello, Uo-chan and Hana-chan." Said Tohru with her cheerful voice.

"Hey, Tohru are you ready to do some shopping girl!" said Uo with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Tohru lets go, there are so many things I need to buy." Said Hana who was ready to shop.

"Yes, I am ready." Said Tohru while putting her shoes on.

"Alright, girls were here. Tohru remember anything you like its on me ok." Said Uo. "Yes, Tohru fell free of asking anything that you need. It will be on us." Said Hana.

"Oh, No! I can't let you do that! Spending things on me i-i-its too much I do not want to cause any problems." Said Tohru who was very worried with such a huge offer.

"Tohru, we are offering this offer because you are our friend. You are not causing any trouble for us. We want to do this because we want too." Said Hanajima putting her hand on Tohru's shoulder. "Yeah, that's right Tohru were your friends." Said Uo.

"Ok, but lunch will be on me ok?" said Tohru.

"Ok." Said Uo and Hana.

My Blah Blah

I went to comic con on the last day. I had a really great time. I went with my friends. But, I did shop like crazy. So many things they had but sadly I could not buy all of them. I did buy a picture book of FRUITS BASKET straight from Japan. Of course I bought it. I look at it everyday. I know weird huh? Ok, on with the story.

They went into a big embrace.

"Just one thing Tohru before we do our shopping. I been wondering for a while." Said Uo in a concern voice.

"Huh?" said Tohru.

"You know orange top well since you **did it**. I mean was he good? He wasn't rough on you was he?" said Uo.

Tohru's face went to a dark red color.

Then she smiled and nodded her head.

"Y-Y-Yes he was. He wasn't rough on me. Really." Said Tohru who felt kind of embarrassed telling her friends.

"Ok, now since that is out of the way I spot a store straight ahead." Said Hana pointing at the store.

The three best friends part curly went all over the mall shopping. Buying stuff for Tohru and the baby. Especially, Uo and Hana did some shopping for themselves.

Now, the girls were exhausted they sat at the nearest bench.

"So, guys what do you guys want me to treat you?" said Tohru.

"Hey, lets go to Hanajima's restaurant and its not that far from here." Said Uo.

"Ok, I loved to go see Hana's restaurant. Hey, Hana-chan what's it called?" said Tohru excitedly.

Hana smiled.

"It's called…. The Black Flower." Smiled Hana.

"That's a wonderful name Hana!" said Tohru who was impressed.

"Man, Hanajima you come up with the weirdest names." Said Uo.

"Have you gone yet Uo?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah, only 3 times when I have a break from modeling." Said Uo.

"Ok, let's go then." Said Hana.

They headed to Hanajimas restaurant. When Tohru stepped inside she could only see the colors black and purple.

"Wow, Hana you got so many costumers." said Tohru.

"Yes, usually it's the desserts that we served. There is a table right over their by that window" suggested Hana.

The three of them sat and made their orders. While they were waiting the three were just talking about. …like every teenage girl does.

When Tohru looked out of the window she could not believe who it was!

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Could it be Kyo this time? I am not sure but one way to find out is too read the next chapter of Cat Plus Onigiri Equals Puppy. Thank you for reading my story. Please leave a review good or bad does not matter to me. I will see you in the next chapter. I was at comic con while I was at line I saw Luke Skywalker! With my very own eyes. I was so happy I got too see him for the first time. But, anyway, I had a great time. **_


End file.
